Love and Regret or Love Forever
by Wishpebble
Summary: what is love? The warrior cats discover it. They regret it, they go on with it. Oneshots about why the cats fell in love, like bluestar and oakheart and Goldenflower and Tigerstar REad and discover the biggest secrets! One-shots
1. Bluestar, Oakheart

Love and Regret

Love and Regret

Okay this is how and why the cats of different Clans love each other, yes I know not that original, but it is full of one shots.

Here is BluexXxOak

Bluepaw's first sight Chapter one

"C'mon, Nightwhisker!" The young apprentice shouted to her mentor "This is my first gathering and I don't want to be late!"

"Alright Bluepaw" The older warrior sighed

The blue furred warrior grew tired of waiting, and ran ahead. She couldn't find her best friend, Redpaw anywhere

Oh well, she sighed, I won't wait, this is my first gathering, and I'm going exploring!!

She ran as fast as she could, trying to figure out who everybody was.

_Hmm...That's Raggedstar from Shadowclan...and that's brokenpaw...his son and that's..._

She looked at a young red-brown Riverclan apprentice

_Who's he?_ She thought

He looked back at her then, he turned away.

_Who was he??_ Bluepaw wondered

Then she found Redpaw.

"Hi Bluepaw!" He said happily.

"Oh hi, Redpaw. Do you..." she paused "do you know who that is?"

She flicked her tail to the red-brown apprentice

"No idea" Redpaw replied "why?"

"Uh...no reason, let's explore now!"

Redpaw looked at Bluepaw. The whole forest (except Bluepaw) knew the white cat had been padding over her for 1 moon. The brown apprentice was sliding over, obviously having fun with his own clan mates when...

CRASH!!

The red-brown apprentice had crashed into Bluepaw

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GONING!!"

"Um Bluepaw" Redpaw whispered.

"NOT NOW REDEPAW! THIS IDIOT MOUSEBRAIN CRAHED INTO ME!! DIDN'T YOU SEE?"

Bluepaw wondered why the brown cat don't reply

"Um Bluepaw..." the brown apprentice said quietly

"WHAT??"

"The gathering is still on, and it's our leaders turn...to speak"

Bluepaw looked horrified; she slapped a paw over her mouth. A few cats snickered. Their leader looked embarrassed. Nightwhisker looked furious, and the red-brown apprentice had a smug look on his face.

As the gathering was nearing an end, Bluepaw felt her body turn into flames. All the cats would be talking about some mousebrain apprentice, who interrupted the entire gathering. She groaned thinking about the punishment nightwhisker was going to give her.

When the leaders stopped speaking, Bluepaw's feet itched to get home.

"Some gathering!" Brokenpaw snickered. "I'll tell all my clan mates how the most idiotic apprentice ruined the entire gathering. But I should have guessed that ThunderClan would have been responsible for this."

Bluepaw's paws just ached to scratch that apprentice's face. The came the brown apprentice again.

"Brokenpaw, just because you aren't the center of attention for one night doesn't mean you can insult the first cat in sight."

Brokenpaw growled. "You two are perfect for each other. Two pieces of crow food." Then he stalked away.

"Ignore him. He think's he's so superior because his father is the leader of ShadowClan, but I say he's just a bossy furball. I'm Oakpaw."

"I'm Bluepaw. Or you may know me as the big mouthed apprentice." She groaned again.

"Well, Big-mouthed apprentice, I hope your mentor makes you bring mouse bile to the elders for a moon."

Bluepaw groaned again.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean...I…uh…meant" the apprentice stammered.

"It's okay." Bluepaw smiled. "I have the toughest mentor EVER!"

"You're just six moons old, aren't you? I've never seen you around." He boasted a little. "I've gone to so many gatherings…."

Oh great, Bluepaw thought, he's way older than me, he probably thinks I'm-

"Hi Oakpaw" A new voice said. "Are you enjoying your first gathering?"

Bluepaw tried to hold back laughter but she couldn't. She manage to say before leaving,

"Thanks Oakpaw, bye." But it sound like; "Thesk okepew, beey"

Chapter two

Bluepaw followed her mentor, with her head down. "Are you mad?"

"YES BLUEPAW! Of course I'm mad. You start a commotion with a Riverclan apprentice, and embarrassed the entire clan. You'll be punished. You have to bring the mouse bile to the elders for one moon! Now go back to your den!"

Bluepaw sighed. She didn't want to go back.

I know, she thought, I'll go for a bit of hunting.

She walked around until she saw the plumpest mouse ever. She leaned into the hunter's crouch, got ready, and jumped for it. She missed. She thought to herself, that was the most mouse-brained thing ever…

"So do you know how to hunt? Or just live in the forest for the fun of it?"

Bluepaw turned around, fur brisling. She saw Oakpaw right on the border of her territory.

"One more step, and I'll turn you into crow-food!"

"You know how to fight, but don't know how to hunt? Amazing!"

Bluepaw felt flames in her fur again. Why did it have to be the brown apprentice?

"I can hunt just fine." She mumbled "Now go away. My mentor already punished me, why do I have to live with your torture too?"

Bluepaw tried to stalk away, clutching her dignity, but it was too late.

_Why do I have to be such a mouse-brain sometimes? Why do I keep thinking about….him?_

Before she walked four mouse tails the RiverClan apprentice yelled

"Wait!"

"what do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Don't go, I didn't mean that. I…just…."

"its okay" she sighed "Goodbye."

She tried to walk away again.

"Stop! I really am sorry."

Bluepaw tested her luck.

"Did you come here on purpose?"

"Yes…well...I mean….no"

"You did!" she gloated. Then she asked "Why?"

"Why?" Oakpaw stammered. Then his voice got really quiet. "I think….I think I like you."

"LIKE ME? YOU JUST MET ME!!"

"Shh!! You have a big mouth, you know that?"

"I like you too. I think" She thought again. "But we're from different clans!"

"My great grandfather, Eaglestar, had a mate from ThunderClan, and he's one of the most respected cats in RiverClan."

"What's a Eagle?"

"I don't know" Oakpaw shrugged.

"Okay then. Do you want to meet me here tomorrow at the same time?"

"YEAH!! I mean…yeah, sure"

"And you call me the big mouthed apprentice." She teased.

Bluepaw turned around, only to be stopped again. This time she was getting annoyed.

"What now?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to go back to camp empty pawed. Cats might gat suspicious, and since you can't catch one yourself, here's a rabbit."

"Uh….thanks….I think. But won't you get in trouble?"

"Trouble? Huh! I live for trouble!"

"Right….." The blue apprentice said disbelievingly.

"It's true!"

"Sure…..so see you tomorrow."

"Oh right. Bye."

Bluepaw stood still.

"Aren't you leaving?" Oakpaw wondered.

"No. Cause then you'll stop me." She said with a purr of amusement, and then gave the RiverClan apprentice an affectionate lick on the ear. Then she moved away quietly, this time for once, no disturbances until-

"Great StarClan, Bluepaw! Out of all the foolish things, this ought to be the most horrible, fox-dung eating, idiotic thing in the world! I mean-"

"What are you talking about, Redpaw?" Bluepaw said innocently.

"I heard it all!" He spat. "Why, Bluepaw?"

"Because I like him! I don't care if you tell! Go ahead!"

Whitepaw looked crushed.

"I won't tell if you promise to never, ever do it again."

"I promise." Bluepaw said."

"Alright, then let's go."

Bluepaw followed him, what would he do if he found out more? What would Nightwhisker say? She lay in her den, trying to get a good rest.

12 moons later

"Oakheart, Oakheart!"

"Bluefur! I missed you! You didn't see me for over 12 moons! Is something wrong?"

"I…Just…look." She stepped aside. There, standing behind were three soft bindles of fur.

"Bluefur, are you mad? Kits? Out here?" He bellowed. Then, with a purr of amusement, "They are mine, aren't they?"

"Of course, mouse-brain!"

Her face got more serious. "I….you…we…Oakheart, you must keep them."

"What? Why?"

"Because the Clan has no deputy, and I can't let…" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't do here.

"Here" She said to a speechless Oakheart. "There names are Stonekit and Mistykit."

"What about this on." He said pointing to the last remaining kit, a replica of himself."

"That's Mosskit." She whispered. "He's dead."

"Oh." He whispered. "I'll take great care of them, I promise Bluefur."

Then, with out a second glance, Bluefur ran away, thinking of an excuse

_I hope I don't regret this._


	2. Goldenflower, Tigerstar

Love and Regret: Goldenflower and Tigerstar

Love and Regret: Goldenflower and Tigerstar

I was young. He seemed so brave to me. I wish I knew him better. And I did. More than I ever imagined.

**Many seasons ago**

"Goldenpaw, Goldenpaw!"

The young apprentice stared heavenly at her new name.

The one who seemed to be yowling loudest was Tigerpaw, another new apprentice.

"Hi Goldenpaw!" He said.

"Hi." She replied curtly. She had no interest in the apprentice, only to be the best warrior she could be.

Every day, he would offer her a piece of prey.

'Do you want to share with me?"

"It's alright."

Everyday he would try again. Finally, no one knowing, her crush was Redpaw, Tigerpaw spotted them sharing together. As heart-broken as he was, he went on living his life being the bet warrior he could be. But that all changed at the badger attack.

"Goldenpaw!" Tigerpaw yelled at the golden apprentice

She let out a squeak of terror, but the squeak of let short, when a badger snapped at her throat. Bravely, Tigerpaw stood in front, a claw at his face, but he went unharmed.

"You saved me" She murmured

His only reply was "Do you want to share?"

And she said yes.

--

I remember being that apprentice. I did some things with Tigerstar that brought life to my kits, but also hatred towards them. I was so glad, yet shocked at his exile. He left, along with many hisses, many insults, so bad I will never forget.

I remember one day, he came to find me.

"Please Goldenflower!"

"No, you fox-dung eating badger!" I yowled.

It was 7 dawns after Tigerstar was sentenced to exile. I should have been in the nursery, my belly was bulging, I was about to give birth.

"Goldenflower, join me and we'll live together, happily. And so will our kits!"

"They are not your kits, there ARE mine!"

"But-"

"No they will never know you as the murderous cat you are. I know you will not take them, because I will kill you, with my own two claws"

"I'd like to see you try" He sneered.

I jumped forward, and clawed his nose, it was an forever mark. He looked as if a badger swatted him.

"Now, LEAVE!"

"but-"

"I said leave!"

He walked away, with pain and regret in his eyes. I had regret too. Where was that brave and determined apprentice I knew? He was gone, gone like the wind blowing over the trees. Regret filled his place.


	3. Crowfeather, Feathertail

I loved Feathertail

I loved Feathertail. Why did I love Feathertail? I asked myself this many times. And even though I knew the answer, I hate repeating it to me. I know if she lived, everything would be right. I wish it worked out. If she never died, nothing would have happened. I hate the smell of Marrow.

Third moon of Crowfeather's life:

"C'mon Marrowkit!"

"Just wait! This is my first time out of the nursery for real!"

It was true. Last moon, when our mother's went hunting together, I persuaded her to come out with m. She fell down a ditch, and then we got in BIG trouble. My mother banned me form going out of the nursery for another moon! But today was the day!

Fourth moon:

I followed Marrowkit into the great unknowns.

"We shouldn't be here..." I whispered in the ear

"Relax, I went here last moon, on our first trip out, when you went to go get a drink! It is so cool!" She licked her silver tabby fur, and then stared into my blue eyes. Her eyes were the same blue as me. Well, her fur wasn't exactly 'silver'. More of a light gray, but with some Smokey stripes. "You're not scared are you?" She teased.

"Me? No way! I'm not scared of anything."

"Good."

"But what if we got caught? I still want to be an apprentice you know!"

She gave a sigh. "Do you trust me or not?"

"I do…but"

"SHHHH!!" she said urgently. "Look! We're here!"

I gasped. It was a nest of eagles! With babies!

"Let's chase it off" Marrowkit said excitedly. 'Then Tallstar will make us apprentices sooner!"

"No Marrowkit! Get back!!" I yelled, but she was already charging towards the eagle kits. She growled, and snarled. The eagle screeched. It was a million times bigger than she was. Her tabby fur turned pale white. I yelled "no!" I hurtled towards her, but the eagle carried her off. I yelled, at the top of my lungs.

"MARROWKIT! COME BACK!!" A patrol saw me yelling. Tallstar, Mudclaw, and Streamcloud (Marrowkit's mother) hurtled towards Marrowkit. They tried to claw the eagle, but it got away. I cried, as much as any cat could. And I guess Streamcloud was looking at me, and then thinking of her daughter. She ran like she had all the power of StarClan, and then jumped like the stories I've heard of SkyClan. She grabbed Marrowkit, and the eagle screeched in rage. He tried to let go of them both, but Streamcloud wouldn't let go, for the fact they were to high off the ground. The eagle couldn't do with the extra weight, and Streamcloud was slipping, and so was Marrowkit. They both fell. Onto the cold ground they went. Streamcloud died that night, and Marrowkit was barely alive. She died the next day.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's horrible how she died. I wish it were me instead. She deserved to live. I didn't. All I did was soak up air and hearts. Feathertail is gone, Leafpool is gone. Was there ever a Nightcloud? I know if Feathertail lived, no if Marrowkit lived, it would have been perfect. But Marrowkit could have been Feathertail's twin. I thought I saw Marrowkit in her eyes. The spirit she had. I promised to protect Feathertail, because I couldn't do it before. Why didn't Sharptooth kill me? I regret love. I should have been the one in StarClan.


	4. Graystripe, Silverstream

Love and Regret: Regret, GRAYXSILVER

Love and Regret: Regret, GRAYXSILVER

His mind whirled with grief, sadness, hatred and anger. He put his head in her soft silver body and let her soft, sweet scent fill his nose.

_I'm so stupid…I never should have let her go…_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FlashBACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"What are you doing here??" She yelled, afraid to admit she was actually beating with glee

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going for a walk!" She sniffled.

"When you're freezing cold and utterly sick? I'm no medicine cat but I KNOW you should be in your den! Go home!!"

"Wow, you maternal instincts kick in fast, you'd be a great mother" He teased

"Of whose kits?"

"Mine…" he whispered

"What??"

"Nothing"

The two sat in awkward silence. The wind rustled through their ears and fur, making a whooshing sound, adding up to an uncomfortable sit.

"So…"

"So…"

"Well, I gotta go…like now, so bye"

"Wait!!" The gray pelt said.

"What??" asked the impatient silver pelt

He tackled her in the mossy grass, as she attacked him back. The two young cats were purring and laughing as if nothing was wrong. Then in the beautiful sunshine, 'cause the clouds disappeared, the two lay. The two were just looking at the blue sky.

"So…" Silver pelt said

"So…" Gray pelt answered

"…"

He started tackling her again, and as soon as he was on top of her, he asked a life changing question

"Wanna be my mate?"

She pretended to think about it, leaving a very anxious pelt of gray.

And went up on top of him.

"Sure!"

And the two suddenly stopped, and looked at each other in silence, 'cause that's what romanticism s'all about. And the two leaned over to lick each other for cats can't kiss (imagine soft, melody playing in the wind, butterflies roaming freely)

And then the burr of silver suddenly yells

"Oh no! The clan meeting. I have to go!!"

And she leaves him

"Bye Silverstream!" He calls

"Bye Graystripe!!' She says looking trough her shoulder. "see ya tomorrow!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

He saw her tomorrow, and the day after, until in met her death.

"Storm, for your mother's fierce attitude, and blue for that blue sky."

But blue didn't work.

"Feather for your mother's soft gratitude."

And then, Storm and Feather were born. And regret? Well, it just kept on coming


End file.
